Various mechanisms have been provided to enable a sewing machine operator to operate a sewing machine alternately in a free-arm or "flat bed" position as desired. These mechanisms are generally complicated and expensive to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,463 is an improvement over the previous art. The present invention is a further refinement over the known art.